Game Over, Mr Left
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: .Sequel to No Way Out, Mr. Left- Do read it first!. Himiko finally decides to return the bear. KagamiHimiko


Okay, to those who're still keeping up with this series, I'm sorry for the wait! Work and life has kept me very, very busy. T-T  
**To all who have not read the previous six parts in the series (starting from Mr. Left), I highly recommend that you do. **And... this is the last part to the series. I hope it isn't too much of a bombshell!  
I do not own Get Backers.

**Game Over, Mr. Left  
By Aquarius Galuxy**

Spidery moonbeams slither their way through a gap between stiff curtains, catching little flecks of dust on invisible pixies. The pearly glow settles lightly on what few pieces of furniture there are in the spartan room, on the rough edge of a wooden table and the velvety contours of two armchairs, one of which hosts the sleeping figure of a man in white and purple.

Across the room, where the silvery foxfire does not venture, the dull grey doorknob turns on its mount.

It is as if the pixies and furniture are suddenly watching, with bated breath, the wrought aluminium door that swings silently on its hinges. There is an empty darkness beyond. The man remains still in his seat.

Lady Poison steps through the doorway, bringing with her a splash of colour into the room. Gripped firmly in one hand is the furry stump of a paw, joined to a short body that is visibly worn in places. Beady black eyes gaze wearily from under a cowboy hat knocked askew.

Hard violet pools sweep across the room, drawn to the unconscious figure as swiftly as a cop would his target. The bear seems to wince with the tightened grasp on its limb.

Neat, white teeth are bared in distaste. The woman takes another noiseless step, reaching to her side to draw the door partially shut. She is thankful that it does not yield a single creak. Her vision remains fixed on the slumbering figure.

Kudou Himiko has decided that she alone will determine the conclusion of the chase. Naught but the silent room is present to witness her mental vow.

She starts forward, taking another assessment of the room. The unoccupied armchair snags her attention, and she allows warped humour to quirk the corners of her lips. The prospect that Kagami Kyoji would awaken to find his toy before him amuses her to no end. Her heart gives an excited thump.

There is no reason to tiptoe, but Lady Poison does it anyway. She tries to steal across the room like a cloaked ninja, though the mop of forest-green hair on her head is a dead giveaway amidst the inky shadows. Pale eyelids remain closed and shadowed beneath glinting strands of gold hair.

Each footstep sounds thunderous, each beat of her heart drumming against her ribcage like an overenthusiastic percussionist. She bites her lip and wills her body to be silent.

Any time now, the Lady expects that familiar voice to resound in the room, preceding a chilly stillness of her heart. She looks at him, looks at him again just to be sure. The slow rise and fall of white fabric seems only too keen on betraying her in any blink of an eye.

And betray it should, because her feet take her next to where the empty armchair is.

Kagami Kyoji is but three – no, two – steps away. She feels the uncomfortable tug of her heart in different directions. _Kick him in the shin_, her mind says. _Get back at him for all the sleepless nights he's put you through_.

The bear feels oddly heavy between her fingers. Dusty fur clings onto her skin. She drags her gaze away from the man, looking instead for the most suitable spot to leave the toy. For some reason, her bloodlust has diluted and seeped away tonight like water in a desert. She vaguely misses it.

Kudou Himiko swears she feels her joints creak as she lowers the bear onto the armchair, so slow is the extension of her hand. Perhaps, she thinks, she might miss the stuffed figure.

The implications of that sentiment crash straight into her middle like the one time Maguruma lost control. Violet eyes widen. A queasy discomfort slides up along the back of her stomach. Her heart pounds, slowly now. She yanks her roaming gaze away from sleek, high cheekbones with a startling vehemence, twists her face into a comical mute snarl. The suggestion is heaved all the way to the back of her mind, where it taunts her like a lighthouse through a fog.

There is simply no way that Kagami Kyoji has grown on her.

Kudou Himiko drops the bear unceremoniously on the plush seat with a dull thump and turns away. She pretends that the images of the man's face, peaceful in slumber, has not been seared into her memory. She pretends, too, that her stealth has not disturbed the man in his sleep. Because, indeed, he remains still in the chair.

Small, gleaming eyes set on their previous owner with a certain knowingness that escapes the Lady.

She lingers for a moment longer, fully aware of the seven glass vials tucked into her clothes. Kagami Kyoji may be underhanded, but she is a professional. She does not succumb to her temptation.

Full of smug confidence this time, the Lady strides towards the door, twisting the knob to a side. She chances a last, wary glance at him. Shadowed white fabric rises and falls with each demure breath the man draws. The still figure in the other armchair watches over him.

Lady Poison allows a smile on her lips. She swings the metal door open and makes her silent exit into the darkness beyond.

Across the room, the corners of thin lips quirk in the ghost of a smile.

-O-

Kudou Himiko swings her other leg off her Transporter's bike, lifting the helmet off her head and shaking hair out of her eyes. She breathes without the weight of a thousand pounds on her chest, smiling at nothing in particular in the orange-lit car park.

Rows upon darkened rows of windows meet her eyes as she tilts her head up, welcomed home by the familiar quiet.

There is an unusual dark shape on one of the window sills, and she rubs her eyes, straining for a clearer look. It is something small and bulky, at most a foot in height.

A tiny nagging starts to tug on her middle, and she begins to count the windows upwards, and towards the apartment, the speeding numbers tailgating as she tries to avoid the crash of coincidence. But fate hardly bends to a mortal's will. The window is hers.

She feels as if her world might crash around her the very next second, tries to yank herself from this nightmare.

Kudou Himiko draws a deep breath and lets fly an ungainly howl.

-X-

XD Poor, poor Himiko. I've realised that this series can pretty much be called Himiko-torture. Kagami's amusement at her expense! ;D I'd love to do a movie-length fic as a continuation or something for this pairing someday.  
Anyway. Comments, people? ;D


End file.
